


First Time

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: AU In which you see Spencer wearing his glasses for the first time. I saw a gifset of Spencer with his glasses from S2 and this idea popped into my head, enjoy!





	First Time

You made your way over to your boyfriends house already in your pajamas, holding you pillow in your arms and your favorite blanket in your bag. As of lately you found yourself sleeping over at his apartment every Friday night. They were unofficial official dates. The two of you didn’t do anything fancy, but Spencer considered any occasion in which you’d come over to be a date, it didn’t matter that the two of you never left his couch. 

To be honest you didn’t need to necessarily do anything special to consider something to be a date, you just loved spending time with him. Some Nights he’d come over to your apartment, but in all honesty you preferred his place, it had a much more homey type feel to it. Although you always felt at home with Spencer, no matter where you were. 

You only had to knock on his door once before you were met with his smiling face. He stood there in his pajamas, his hair a beautiful mess of curls, and something you hadn’t seen on his face before glasses. He kissed you mumbling a quick “Hello” in between kisses. When you pulled away Spencer noticed you staring at him with a confused expression on your face. He started to squirm under your gaze, suddenly not liking all the attention on him. 

“When did you get glasses?” You questioned titling your head. “I-I’ve always had glasses, I just wear my contacts around you.” He answered, you noticed him starting to play with his hands, you grabbed his hands giving them a squeeze. When you didn’t say anything he started talking nervously again “I-If you don’t like them I can take them off.” You shook your head and responded “Why?”

Now it was Spencer’s turn to look at you with a puzzled expression on his face. “Why what?” He asked. “Why don’t you wear your glasses around me?” You answered, a quiet laugh escaped you as you ran your fingers through his hair. He shook his head “Forget it, It’s stupid.” He mumbled. You frowned at his response “Spence, Your feelings aren’t stupid. If something is bothering you I want you to talk to me about it.” You said moving your hand to his cheek, he leaned into it, a small smile appeared on his face at your reassurance. 

“I guess I just thought you’d laugh at me or think I looked silly.” Spencer said a sad tone filled his voice and you could only imagine that’s what happened to him back when he was in school. “Baby, I would never laugh at you or think you look silly. To be quite honest with you, I happen to think you look very handsome and quite sexy.” 

Spencer almost looked shocked “You think I look sexy?” He asked genuine curiosity filling his voice. “Oh yeah, You’re giving me total hot professor vibes right now.” You said wrapping your arms around his waist, you pressed a quick kiss to his lips and noticed the blush creeping onto to his cheeks. 

“I love you, you know that, right?” He said looking down at you. You nodded giving him another kiss “I love you too.” You hummed and continued, “Can you make me a promise?” 

“What would that promise be?” He questioned pressing a kiss to your head. “That you’ll wear your glasses more, even when I’m not around.” 

He thought about it for a second thinking back to his childhood when he was laughed at and made fun of for wearing his glasses, but then he thought back to the few times he’d worn his glasses to work, they certainly were more comfortable than wearing contacts, JJ, Emily, and Penelope had even commented on them saying that he looked good with them on. Then he thought about you, the way you always validated his feelings, all reassurance you gave him. It was in that moment that he realized that it was time he start replacing the negative memories with positive ones. He had a lot of love in his life between his friends and now, you.

“You know what? I think I can do that.” He said smiling. You jumped on him wrapping your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, “Good. I mean it Spence, even though you may not believe it, I think you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen and if I have to tell you everyday until you believe it, I will.” You placed kisses all over his face as you felt a smile appear on his face.

Spencer Reid had his self doubt, his insecurities, and his flaws, but you never held them against him. With you, he had all that he needed. You accepted him no matter what and at the end of the day, that was all he could ask for.


End file.
